Detrás del verde
by Valexa Kaiba
Summary: Isabel Corleone es la hija del don de una de las familias de mafia italiana mas importantes. Su vida esta en peligro y de alguna manera Seto Kaiba tiene que protegerla.


La luz apenas lograba colarse por la ventana de la habitación de la joven pelirroja que lloraba amargamente sobre su cama. Grandes lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro ignorando los vanos intentos de sus manos por sofocarlas, al mismo tiempo que nublaban sus grandes ojos verdes. Nadie podía escuchar sus lamentos, todos se encontraban demasiado ocupados tratando de manejar la situación como para hacerlo. Entonces se sintió inútil, no había nada que ella realmente pudiera hacer. De repente un rostro familiar entró al cuarto y la tomó gentilmente de las muñecas obligándola a ponerse de pie.

Prepara tu equipaje, vas a irte Isabel- dijo el hombre que acababa de entrar a la muchacha desconcertada y confundida.

No voy a dejar a mi padre, Jack- protestó por la noticia repentina

Ya no es seguro para ti aquí. Debes irte. Nosotros nos encargaremos- insistió el hombre con la preocupación por la muchacha dibujada en su cara

No puedo- llorando aun más

Seguro que puedes. Escúchame Isabel, si te quedas lo único que vas a conseguir es que te maten. Viste lo que le pasó a tu hermano, ¿o no?

Ella apenas cabeceó despacio a manera de afirmación

Entonces sabes por qué tienes que irte- continuó

Permaneció callada por unos segundos y luego interrogó sobre su destino

¿A dónde voy, Jack?

Japón-

¡Pero está al otro lado del mundo! ¿Cómo tendré noticias de ustedes?- exclamó en desacuerdo

No las tendrás. Mientras más lejos, mejor. Cuanto todo esto haya terminado, mandaremos por ti- respondió esperando poder calmarla

¿Dónde voy a quedarme? Yo no conozco a nadie allí-

No te preocupes por eso. Max se esta encargando-

Otro día en Kaiba Corp y el joven CEO se encontraba atareado como de costumbre. Cientos de papeles sin verificar lo esperaban impacientes sobre el escritorio, sin embargo el no podía hacer otra cosa que ignorarlos. Por el momento tenía algo más importante que hacer, su tarea. En cuanto terminara con los malditos logaritmos, comenzaría con los deberes de su compañía.

El timbre del teléfono interrumpió su concentración.

"¿Qué demonios quieren ahora?"- pensó. No estaba esperando a nadie ni tenía alguna cita.

¿Qué sucede?- dijo algo irritado contestando el teléfono

Mmm… Señor Kaiba, hay un hombre aquí que desea verlo. No tiene cita pero asegura que es importante- le informó su secretaria

Importante para él pero no para mí. Estoy ocupado. No se atreva a fastidiarme de nuevo por cosas insignificantes o le costará- tirando el teléfono

Se dispuso a continuar lo que estaba haciendo cuando nuevamente volvió a sonar el aparato.

¿Qué quiere ahora?- contestó terriblemente enojado

Señor, siento molestarlo, pero este hombre afirma tener negocios importantes con Gozaburo Kaiba-

¿No le dijo que esta muerto?- fastidiado por lo que creía ser la incompetencia de su secretaria

Lo hice, señor, pero el insiste en que esto lo involucra a usted y a la compañía-

El joven CEO pensó por un minuto sobre lo que la mujer había dicho hasta que finalmente accedió recibir al hombre.

Hágalo pasar- comunicó a la mujer a través del intercomunicador

La puerta se abrió y un hombre trigueño y alto entró llevando un portafolio negro. Le extendió su mano al hombre joven que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, pero este no hizo más que decirle que se siente.

Dígame que es lo que lo trae aquí- empezó Kaiba

Permítame primero introducirme, señor Kaiba. Mi nombre es Máximo Carousini. He venido hasta aquí como pedido de mi cliente- explicó serenamente

¿Y ese es?- interrumpió Kaiba un poco impaciente

Un buen amigo de su padre-

Padrastro- aclaró haciendo énfasis a la palabra

Disculpe, padrastro-

Continúe-

Como usted debe saber, mi cliente ayudó varias veces a su padrastro, Gozaburo Kaiba, a construir su compañía. El se encargó de cualquier problema que pudiera tener. Mi cliente hizo mucho por el Sr. Kaiba, le debe mucho.

¿Acaso está intentando cobrarme sus deudas?- insinuó enfurecido por la perdida de tiempo que todo aquello le estaba pareciendo

Usted lo ha entendido todo mal. Cuado su padrastro necesitó un favor, mi cliente nunca dudó en hacerlo. Ha llegado el momento para mostrarle la misma generosidad-

Permítame decirle que las deudas de mi padrastro son las deudas de mi padrastro, y el está muerto, por lo tanto su cliente no tiene que reclamarme nada-

Usted no entiende Sr. Kaiba- intentó explicar el hombre de la mejor manera posible

No hay nada que entender. Yo no le debo nada a su cliente, quienquiera que este sea. No tengo ninguna razón para seguirlo escuchando- protestó el joven CEO

Yo puedo ver su punto, pero hay algo que debe saber. Mi cliente estará muy agradecido si usted le hace este favor-

No necesito nada de nadie. Si no le importa, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- sostuvo a la vez que concentraba su mirada en los papeles que tenía que revisar.

El hombre permaneció callado por un momento, sin siquiera hacer un movimiento, luego continuó.

Sr. Kaiba, he intentado hacer esto de buena manera, pero usted no me lo ha permitido. Ahora déjeme mostrarle algo-

Kaiba ignoró el comentario mientras que el hombre colocaba una laptop sobre el escritorio, y luego de presionar algunas teclas le mostró unas gráficas, a las que él no se dignó en mirar.

Esto le concierne Sr. Kaiba ya que incluye a su compañía- Aquel comentario bastó para cautivar su atención. Ahora lo escuchaba atento- Como usted puede ver, Monde, Illusions, SLS y Fizz corporations se encuentran comprando acciones de Kaiba Corp. Todos ellos están dispuestos en comprar su compañía su usted se niega a hacer lo que le voy a pedir. Si no me quiere creer, entonces tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias.

Kaiba apenas gruñó terriblemente enojado. No podía creer que estuviera siendo amenazado por un extraño. El podía notar en los gráficos que le había mostrado que era verdad, la bolsa de valores no mentiría. Esas compañías estaban comprando, y una de ellas era la de Pegasus. Ya había conspirado contra él una vez y no dudaba que volviera a hacerlo. A pesar de que no quisiera someterse a las demandas de aquel hombre, no podía arriesgar su compañía

¿Qué es lo que quiere su maldito cliente?- dijo Kaiba tratando de contenerse

Pensé que nunca iba a preguntarlo. La vida de la hija de mi cliente está en peligro. Necesita un lugar donde quedarse hasta que el problema se resuelva-

¿Entonces mi casa ahora es un hotel?-

Usted entiende que su compañía pende de su decisión, ¿no es así?

Kaiba gruñó otra vez como respuesta

Su nombre es Isabel Corleone. La recogerá mañana por la tarde en el aeropuerto a las 15:45 – dijo el hombre al mismo tiempo que le entregaba una foto de la muchacha- Esta foto lo ayudará a reconocerla- se mantuvo en silencio por un momento y luego continuó- Debo enfatizar que nada puede pasarle, ni siquiera un rasguño, o usted lo perderá todo Sr. Kaiba- se levantó y abandonó la habitación dejando a Kaiba sumamente histérico

No podía creer que había sido forzado a alojar a una desconocida en su casa. El era Seto Kaiba, el gran CEO de Kaiba Corp, el que das las órdenes no el que las recibe. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? Pronto cualquiera vendría a amenazar con quitarle su compañía con tal de conseguir lo que quieren. No podía dejar que aquello pasara, no sería la burla de nadie.

Miró la fotografía y pudo notar a una joven pelirroja con profundos ojos verdes apenas sonriendo. No podía negar el hecho que era muy bonita, pero eso no quería decir que sería simpático con ella.

Estoy ansioso por conocerte, Corleone- le dijo a la foto al mismo tiempo que se dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.


End file.
